Over the past three to five years, the Keystone Conferences have been among the premier international meetings in the field of human retroviruses and AIDS. Their prestige lies not so much in the selection of topics or speakers but in their design which provides a unique forum for presentation of new information accompanied by discussion and debate. Because of the seriousness of the AIDS epidemic, the conferences have featured not only the latest advances in basic science but also the all important developments in preventive and therapeutic approaches for the disease. The 1992 Keystone Conference "HIV and AIDS: PATHOGENESIS, VACCINES and THERAPY", will not only extend this tradition but is actually designed to further improve the exchange of information. The format will feature plenary lectures designed to cover a general topic accompanied related workshops and poster sessions. Each of these sessions will be non- concurrent such that full attendance will be available. Futhermore, the number of speakers and times of presentation will be such that even more opportunities for discussion and debate will be possible. Thus, each day of the six day conference will be devoted to a broad segment of AIDS research as follows: Day 1 - Virus/Host Cell Interactions; Day 2- "Molecular Biology"; Day 3- "Viral Pathogenesis"; Day 4- "Immune Responses to HIV/SIV"; Day 5- "Progress in Vaccine Research ";Day 6- "New Strategies for AIDS Treatment." As in the past, this approach enables and encourages investigators with different interests and disciplines, including young scientists to participate and interact effectively. A number of important advances have and will continue to be made in the AIDS field which will be featured at the 1992 Keystone Conference in each of the broad areas outlined above. Of particular mote will be a better understanding of HIV diversity and genetic drift, mechanisms of HIV pathogenesis, the remarkable progress in vaccine research and new developments for treatment of HIV infection and disease.